From me to you
by ChisatoHachirobei
Summary: When I met the girl under full-bloomed cherry blossoms…my dull and monotonous days were once again colorful. OC x Toushiro
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 01: Prologue

"_**How could I forget? That time wherein the girl in front me isn't her but you…"**_

…

Tons of crimes are now brimming all over Edo. And the Shinsengumi were really busy catching the culprit in every crime. They haven't had any rest for a few days. The Vice Commander as usual was stressed because of this situations involving the town of Edo.

"Ahh. When will these crimes will end?" I yawned. I continued to scan the papers onto his desk until I was reminded of something. That's right, I have to do something, I have to meet someone. At a certain store in front of the Sakura Tree, there I'll confess my feelings for that one and only girl, Sakakibara Satsuki. (1)

I was first to go there. When she finally got there, I told my feelings but of course, she doesn't know how to answer so she fled away. I was completely drastic that time and I already knew her answer…

. . .

"_**I'm sorry. . ."**_

Those words struck my heart. I didn't heard the other things she have said, only those words kept on ringing in my ears. It hurts. I have to leave this place as soon as possible, what kind of emotion is this? I have to go. I have to leave. Or else I'll break…

. . .

"_**Do you think I'll be able to forget?"**_

I gasp. Hearing the girl on top of a certain big pole, singing and playing her heart in that violin. This girl has a blonde hair and striking azure eyes, just like a vast ocean. My eyes widened when she continued to play, I know that I am not found of music but this girl touched my heart. I was surprised when she look at me with those teary-eyed eyes and astonish look. She stopped playing and faced me. I can feel that she is walking towards me, facing her face too close to me.

"Do not hold back. If you're sad do it, if you're happy express it. That's how you live your life beautifully." She smiled to me. Until someone called her and she dashed off leaving her last words to me, "Do you think you'll forget?"

One thing is for sure… I want to meet her again. In the verge of my destruction, the one who pulled me out wasn't Satsuki but you.

_**When I met you under full-bloomed cherry blossoms…my dull and monotonous days were once again colorful.**_

**OC story! OC story! This time it is for Toushiro! This took place in the time wherein Satsuki rejected Toushiro. **

**Sakakibara Satsuki- Life is like a box of Chocolate. Better read it there! That's for my prologue!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ayase

Chapter 02: Ayase

That was for months ago, I wanted to meet that girl. But maybe that day will never come. Since it is a rare coincidence to find that kind of girl.

"Toushi, we're having a vacation." Kondo-san started to talk to me. It made me flinch a little bit, hearing the word vacation out of his mouth.

I became sort of irritated to this, "Kondo-san, we have too much work to handle. We cannot enter on hiatus!"

But Kondo-san insisted, "No, Toushi. We must also take a rest. Let the Miwarigumi handle it for a while."

It made me sort of exasperated since I don't want the Miwarigumi to get ahead of us. So I disagree to what Kondo-san is saying, "If you want to go on a vacation, then go. I will be staying—" I was surprised when Kondo-san started to pull me out of my room.

Of course, I am struggling with his grip, "Hey! Where are we going?"

Kondo-san replied, "Of course! We're going on a vacation! Your clothes are already packed so no worries."

"Hey! Wait! Kondo-san!" I shouted while struggling from his grip.

…

"Uhhh. What the heck is happening? Why am I tied like this?!" I complained as I kept on struggling from the ropes to my chair. Obviously, Sougo made it again, darn it!

"Where the heck are we going?!"I yelled.

"Well, in a shrine." Yamazaki said.

The heck, why in a shrine? There are many places to go but in a shrine? Oh well, this is fuck up.

"Here we—" Kondo-san was about to speak when I kick him out, escape from being tied and dash out of them. I don't know exactly is this place but I might as well go around without them. Seriously, they are getting on my nerves.

As I got to walk alone, I felt like I am lost. I don't know where exactly, I'll go. Strolling down, I heard a voice. It's singing and it was really good. I wonder who it could be…

_Maybe…?_

No….

_That's a rare coincidence…_

_But…_

_I need to check it out…_

_I want to see her…_

_I want to meet her…_

I sprinted towards that familiar sound until I saw a huge park. I walk inside of it until I saw her… again… Singing her hearts content, it made me feel comfortable. When I was about to approach her, she stopped and saw me.

Her eyes widened and screamed, "W-Whaaaaaa!"

I instantly knew that she was surprised and at the same time scared to me, "H-Hey! It's not what you—"

She instantly waved her arms to protection her, "N-No! N-No! A molester!"

A nerve cracked to me as I heard the world molester, "I am not a molester, you idiot!"

She was getting teary-eyed to this with a little blush to her face. I cannot help but murmur, "Darn it! She's too cute."

Her mouth agape, "Y-You're the…"

"Ayase! Ayase! Where are you?"

Someone called out of nowhere. It made me pissed for some reasons. Darn it, this is our fated meeting and someone 'again' call her out again. This is mess up!

"G-Gotta g-go!" She stuttered while standing up. I offered my hand and she took it.

"Ayase!"

"C-Coming!" She yell back, she shifted her gaze upon me, "Thank you…" After that she dash off of me. Leaving me in this park. So now, I have identify her name, things will be good. Vacation isn't really bad, huh.

"Hijikata-san, what are you doing here? Oh… Maybe are you lost?" Sougo taunted.

"Get the hell out of here, Sougo!" I yelled.

…

"Kondo-san, what's with this shrine?" I asked.

Kondo-san turn his gaze to me and smiled, "This is where we will rest and do lots of things. Just relax and have fun! I'm sure you'll love this!"

"U-Umm. We are already here!" Sagaru announced.

2 old ladies came to escort us wearing a shrine maiden dress. They welcomed us with a warm smile. Until..

"Oh! Wait!" Shouted the familiar voice.

She sprinted towards us. Seeing her blonde hair blending over the blue sky made my eyes widen. With that shrine maiden outfit made me more curious. Is she..?

She stumbled for a while until she faces us with a messy hair, "U-Umm! N-Nice to—"

I knew it. The moment she saw me, she already knew me. But it was really not that good when she called me…

"You're the molester!"

The whole group was confused about this situation. Obviously, I hated to admit it but I am really damn embarrass. That is the worse part that she'll ever remember when seeing me. One of the old ladies hit her hard and apologized to us.

"S-Sorry! She is just a naughty brat!" The old lady stated and turn her attention to her, "You stupid brat! They are our guests! You should respect them!"

Knowing this made her polite. Oh how cute.

"Eh?! I-I'm s-sorry! W-Welcome to our shrine!" She greeted.

Well, this will be the best vacation ever. Ever since I came to this place, only good things happen. Now that, I already met the girl I wanted to meet. And take note, she is a shrine maiden in this shrine so it means we can get closer.

"I'm sorry for calling you a molester a while ago. I really thought you are one so… I'm sorry!" She gave me an apology which made me chuckle.

"Okay! This way please." One of the old lady directed.

We followed what the old lady stated and went inside the cottage. It was just an ordinary sleeping place that's all. When the lady gave our room numbers, I didn't hesitated to go to my room and dug my thoughts.

I was digging my thoughts when someone knock on my rooms. I saw her slid the door and entered the room.

"I-I prepared some apology snack for you." She spoke while laying the tray on the floor. She was about to leave when I stopped her.

"Wait! Stay for a moment!" I puffed my cigarette.

"Sure.." She sat –too far- away from me.

"Do you really think I am a molester? Listen, I am a cop. It's the complete opposite." I clarified to her so that she will stop telling me that I AM A MOLESTER.

"A cop? A COP?!" She yelled.

Oh come on. I am making her feel ease but know, just look at her, isn't she too nervous about it? What's with this girl?

She bowed again," I a-am sorry master! Please forgive my rudeness a while ago..."

"Now you're acting polite!" I retorted. Seriously, this woman is a different one compare to Satsuki…

"B-Because I don't want to be thrown in the prison!" She whimpered with tears about to fall from her eyes.

I hesitated at first then I was able to calm down, "What's your name?"

She lifted up her face. I don't want to admit this but she is cute when she is being tease, "A-Ayase…"

Okay, now that I got her name. I'm one stop into getting know of this girl, "I am Hijikata Toushiro. Nice to meet you, Ayase."

"Nice to meet you, Toshi-kun!" Ayase cheered.

I was surprised that she made a nickname out of the blue. This girl never fails to surprise me. But honestly, it is a lame one.

"T-Toshi-kun?"

Ayase winked at me and giggled, "Yes! It's really a cute nickname! Be thankful that I gave you that one instead of saying Molester-kun!"

This girl… It irritates me for some reasons. Now it's my chance to ask her about me.

"Ayase… For some reasons, I believe we had met already a few months ago…" I asked. This is it. This is my chance. I hope she recognizes me.

She stopped giggling," I met you already? That's impossible! I mean… I haven't left this place…"

I thought so. But maybe, she'll going to remember if I tell her what happen that day. Maybe, she'll knew, "Ayase, I knew that I met you already."

"W-Well, maybe, you mistook someone else." She stuttered.

"But, I am certain! When I met you, you were playing your violin. I am not found on music but I just love it." I explained hopefully it can reach her. But, it was the complete opposite.

"Violi—Argh." Her head started to trample. Seeing her this made me alarmed and started to shout for help. I carried her in my arms and rushed outside.

The shrine maidens came and at the same time the shinsengumi to escort. They are all facing us while trying to help. The shrine maidens pointed at Ayase's room. I didn't hesitate to get there. As soon as I got inside, I laid her at the futon and the shrine maidens also went inside. For the mean time, I knew I have done something wrong so I apologize and left.

After a few hours, the shrine maidens left the room. Letting Ayase rest for a while due to what happened a while ago. We are all gathered in a large room with the shrine maidens right now to discuss about Ayase's condition.

"How's her condition?" Kondo-san asked worriedly.

One of the old lady sighed, "Since, you'll be staying in this shrine we have something to tell you…"

We all gaze at the old lady as she cleared her mouth…

"_**She has amnesia."**_

"_**What?"**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hijikata Toushiro

Chapter 03: Hijikata Toushiro

"_**She has amnesia."**_

"_**What?"**_

…

We are all surprised onto the sudden announcement. The old lady didn't barge a smile or frown; just a plain one. Now that I am really confused with this, I don't know how to react. I just made a horrible mistake. I shouldn't have ask her about that.

"I see." Kondo-san said.

"Anyway, if you have some questions or clarifications just approach one of us. And if you're going to approach Ayase, make sure to be extra careful. We will take our leave, enjoy your stay." The old woman leaves the living room.

As soon as she left, I stood up and walk also towards the sliding door. But Sougo interfere, damn, he is really getting on my nerves.

"Hijikata-san, where are you going?"

I scratch the back of my head, "It's none of your business."

"Hijikata-san, you're going back to Aya-chan's room, right?"

"Aya-chan?!" I flinched dropping my cigarette to the floor.

"It was your fault after all. Telling her that violin thing. Hijikata-san, you should just give up upon finding a replacement to Satsuki-san."

I opened the sliding door –not really giving a crap-, but I am pissed on what he had said. But, I should just keep calm and reply to him earnestly.

"Sougo, it is none of your business. Before anything else, I wanted to meet her that's all. Plus, I am not trying to find a replacement to Satsuki. I won't ever treat her just like that. If you insist about thinking about that lie, you may. Also… STOP CALLING AYASE A WEIRD NICKNAME!"

I banged the sliding door and left the room. That Sougo never failed to tease me. Walking upon the tatami floors, I slowly get a hand upon my cigarette. I was about to position it between my lips until I remembered that maybe Ayase will not be better if she sniff a little to this. So I just hid it and walk towards her room.

I slid the door open and found Ayase cheerful as always. She waved a salute to me and grinned, "Yo!"

I sat beside her futon and sighed, "Jeez, what's with that commotion?!"

Ayase just gave me a teasingly smile, "Tehee~"

A nerve cracked upon my features and pinched her cheeks, "The heck is with that 'tehee' all about?!"

"Shtop ith towshi-kun."

I stopped and noticed that I kinda act like out of character. I put my right hand under my chin while resting onto one of my legs, "So are you feeling better?"

"Yep! No need to worry! So Toshi-kun…. Why are keep on staring at me like that!? Please stop it!"

Clueless, I just stared at her as if I wanted to do something to her. Honestly, I'm not that kind of person. Anyway, moving on, this girl is similar to Satsuki. I wonder why though. To test her, wait why am I testing her!?

"Toshi-kun? You are acting weird."

I cleared my throat, "You can sing right? Try twinkle twinkle little star but in English one."

"Are you belittle me?! Why twinkle twinkle little star!?"

"Just sing it, jeez!" I brushed off.

"Jeez." She retorted.

"_**Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are?"**_

My eyes cannot stop from being glued to her. Imagining her singing face makes me imagine Satsuki when we were little. Every time I kept on crying about my problems, she will lead me to a Café in Heatherfield wherein there is a free-all-you-can play with the piano. She will sit onto the piano sit. Although, all she can play is piano and is completely amateur.

She will play. While I stare upon Ayase, I can see Satsuki's reflection to her.

…

"_**Toushiro! Stop crying already! I will sing a song for you. This song is being sang to me when I am crying! I am sure you'll stop your tears and those runny nose!" **_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Well, yeah? Alright! Here I go!" **_

_Satsuki started to press the piano keys and started to sing._

"_**Twinkle twinkle little star… How I wonder, what you are?"**_

_As she stopped playing, she faced to me and gave me a large grin. _

"_**A-tan… I… cannot understand what you are saying… It's in English!"**_

"_**Eh!? Jeez! Come on!"**_

_Upon seeing her helpless face, I started to laugh like an idiot with her. _

…

"Hey! Toushi-kun!"

"Toushi-kun?

"TOUSHI-KUN! STOP STARING AT ME!"

I snapped as she was calling me for the umpteenth time. Jeez, I was completely drawn onto her performance that I reminisce about the past.

"Toushi-kun…"

"What?" I lifted up a brow.

"I.. I like you, Toushiro…" She said with those stunning azure eyes. Making me imagine Satsuki by her smile and flowing hair upon the air.

My eyes widened at the sudden confession until she laughed at me. It made me furious to this though.

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Stop telling me jokes!" I retorted.

She stopped laughing and faced me, "But at first, you like it right?"

"Huh?! No way in hell! You're playing jokes—"

"Not that. As I was singing a while ago, you cannot stop murmuring about this Satsuki… I thought that when I sing that song, you can imagine her from me right? Toshi-kun, you must've liked her, right? Are you happy?"

I stood up and slid the door open, "I'm not."

"Eh!? Jeez, I just wanted to make you cheerful that's all!"

I stepped out of the room and left.

"_What the heck is with that...?"_

…

I was completely bewildered to our first day here in this shrine. So to rest my nagging brain, I went to a nearby riverbank and rested there. I sighed as my cigarette's smoke continue to blend in the night sky. There were lots of stars in the sky. Twinkling and shining just like that song. I really cannot forget her, huh?

"What are you doing here?"

At that sudden voice, I got surprised that I nearly fall of the riverbank. The old lady a while ago started to walking towards me; giving me the look –spit it out—

"Nothing. Just staring upon the night sky. To clear my thoughts, that's all. Anyway, what are you doing here, old lady?" I replied.

"Mizune. Call me Mizune, Hijikata-sama." She corrected.

"Okay, Mizune-san. What are you doing here?" I asked one more time.

She crossed her arms not leaving that blunt look of hers, "I came here to talk to you."

I arched a brow to her as I signaled that she may continue.

"You see, Ayase is… Anyway, what are your thoughts to that brat?" Mizune-san asked me that sudden question.

"A cheerful girl and a clumsy one." I described. I figured out that we are now going to talk about Ayase now.

"I see. Well, even you got tricked by her, huh?"

"Huh? What the heck is that?" I shockingly replied. Ayase tricked me? How? In her case, I never did saw that coming.

"You see, Ayase is not cheerful as it seems. She never had been. Her situation is delicate, no memories at all. And we even find out that she doesn't have a place to go nor a family to live with. Ayase got her amnesia because of the truck that hit her. It really gave her an impact. After that, I saw her in the shrine; feeling hopeless. Her eyes looking so far, being soaked in the rain. So we kept her in, but day by day, we realized that she is really a blessing to us. But when it comes to herself, she didn't; even a single one. She is great at faking things. Thus always asking herself _"What is the point of her existence?" _ She was never been happy. That's why, I'll tell you this. Please make her feel gladness."

I sighed as I scratch my hair, "That's just too much for me… Jeez, why don't you just call the Yorozuya in making her feel—" I was interrupted by Mizune-san's answer.

"They were scums except for Shinpachi-sama and Satsuki-sama." She bluntly answered.

When I heard Satsuki's name, I felt surprised, "Ayase met Satsuki?!"

"More or less. Satsuki-sama loves Ayase a lot. She taught her about gladness also. I was just too surprise since I know Satsuki-sama isn't to that called love. But she explained about loving a person." Mizune explained.

But still, I cannot believe this, "When did she visited the shrine?"

Mizune sighed, "I believe that is just a week ago. She came here with a box of chocolate with Gintoki-sama. They all enjoyed their time. And also, could I ask something?"

She paused for a moment, "What's your relationship with Satsuki-sama?"

I briefly answered her question, "My childhood friend."

"I will tell you this, I cannot come to Yorozuya because Gintoki-sama is a total jerk. This isn't a vacation house for all of you in the Shinsengumi. This is a job, your job is to make her happy as long as possible. That's all, I got to prepare something." She bid a farewell to me after telling me that weird task.

I rested my whole body in the green grassy fields –again- looking upon the sky that is filled with stars, "Jeez, we're cops not some freelancers."

…

After walking around the village I finally went back to the shrine. It was already 12:00 in the morning and I can still hear some familiar voices loudly. I follow the echoes, finding myself in front of a certain room.

"_Come on! It's your turn already!" _

"_W-What is th-this?"_

"_Just sulk it off."_

"_N-No. It's hard and slimy… I c-can't…"_

What the heck am I hearing such things?! Maybe, I should sneak out already. This is too much! I slid the door open and saw 4 familiar figures inside the room. Sougo holding an ice pop while Ayase is being secured by Kondo-san's arms and Yamazaki doing nothing.

"Hey! What the heck is this?!" I yelled by seeing this awkward scene. Sougo kneeled back to his position, starting to lick the juice of the Popsicle to his hand, "What are you doing here, Hijibastard?"

A nerve cracked onto my features and quarreled back, "It's Hijikata damn it! Also, what the heck are you doing?"

"It's none of your business, Hijibastard!" Ayase shot back to me. I feel frustrated to what she had said. Not because of the 'Hijibastard' but because of the 'none of your business' oh wait it is both!

"Come and join us, Toushi! Ayase is a fun one!" Kondo-san offered.

"That's right, Vice Commander! We are playing games and such!" Yamazaki encouraged.

"It's already pass 12:00 you dimwits! The neighborhood might be disturbed!" I warned them. Jeez, brats today.

"Fine, let's continue this tomorrow err—I mean later!" Kondo-san and Yamazaki encouraged and went back to their own rooms. As for, Sougo and Ayase they do not barge any step.

"What are you waiting for?" I pinned.

"You ruined the fun." Ayase pouted.

"That's right, Hijibastard. Anyway, Aya-chan see you later." Sougo bid a farewell. And the way he bid Ayase and gave her a weird nickname made me pissed.

"Aya-chan!?" I retorted.

"You've got a problem with that Hijibastard!?" Ayase shot back.

It seems that Ayase is aware of her weird nickname. But it really pisses me on how she acted.

"Come on, I'm going to sleep already! Nag it out, old man!" Ayase complained.

I got angry with her nagging statements. I walked up towards her and sat beside her.

"What?! I am already preparing my futon so get the hell out already!" Ayase once again complained.

"What the heck is wrong with you!?" I retorted.

"You-! Nevermind, I don't feel like telling. Get out." She sighed. But I am not barging a step here till she tells me everything I needed to know.

" . . . !"

With those words, I got pushed out of her room and the door was slid violently. I sighed to this, what the heck is really wrong to her?

…

I woke up realizing that I fell asleep outside Ayase's room. Anyway, the real question is, why the heck am I outside of her room? I tried to remember the main reason that I am sleeping outside of her room. It was about 9:00 in the morning and hell yeah I am pretty late. I was about to stand up when I noticed a blue blanket was wrapped to me.

Now I remembered it! I told Ayase that if she didn't tell me the reason why she is sort of angry to me, I'll stay to her room. What a stupid idea. Am I drunk that time? Anyway, I slid the door carefully to sneak a peek to her. There was nothing at all. The room is very clean and tidy.

"Crap! Ayase! Damn it!" I nearly shouted, I just failed to figure it out. So I hurriedly put the blanket inside the room, run to my room and get change.

…

**Normal POV**

The Shinsengumi fellows are usually noisy while eating their breakfast. Apparently, they'll be staying there for a few months in the shrine so they've got to enjoy themselves to the fullest. While in the middle of their own business, large and loud footsteps where heard inside.

It appeared to be Hijikata Toushiro, the Vice Captain of the Shinsengumi. He continued to pant to his self and look all throughout the hall.

"Where the heck is—"

A violent slid came from the sliding door of the entrance of the hall, she continued panting while holding her knees. The whole men completely drop off their own business and went silently as they saw the girl with blonde hair continue to pant.

Continuing to stare to it, she finally lift up her head and face them with frustration. And it appeared to be Ayase, who is wearing her purple kimono. All the men were astonished by her beauty and cannot help but to stare at her with their awed eyes.

Ayase appeared to wear her purple kimono with some purple flower patterns at the bottom left of her kimono. Using her flower clip, she clipped her hair at the right side.

"Can someone help me carry these watermelons?" She asked.

And the whole group began to be chaotic onto her request. Sougo stood up and marched towards her. He carried the box with no emotion at all as if he is just carrying a box of toys.

"Where do I take it, Aya-chan?" Sougo asked, making the men felt jealous.

"Aya-chan?!"

"Me too. I'll help you, Ayase-san." Sagaru carried the box also.

"I'll help also, Aya-chan!" Isao started to volunteer and carried the box.

"_**I am jealous!"**_

"_**Damn it!"**_

"_**I didn't realize that Ayase-san is cute."**_

"_**I want to help too."**_

Those were the words that echoed to their minds. They cannot resist her dazzling features.

"Because the three of you helped me, the three of you are the only one allowed to eat these watermelons!" Ayase declared.

It made the whole bunch got wild. They do not care what will happen but they want to hep her so that they can eat those watermelons with Ayase. Three of the Shinsengumi members jumped to Ayase making her freak out.

But, as swift as the wind there is someone who smacked them hard. Ayase is already covering the top of her but didn't felt anything heavy. She lifted up one of her eye, she saw Toushiro blocking her.

"Damn it! Stop all of this ruckus! You are all—" Toushiro didn't able to continue his words when Ayase spoke up.

"Including… Hijikata-sama…" Ayase murmured.

"H-Huh?"

"Just follow us!" Ayase gave an awful response and turn her back against him, starting to walk.

"Damn it… It was our chance…" The trio murmured.

Toushiro turned his back towards them, giving them a deathful stare, "If you ever did that again to Ayase, your heads will roll."

"Y-YES!"

…

The 5 finally reached the kitchen. They let down the box handful of watermelons and stretched their arms. Ayase gave them an embarrass look as she continued to fidget.

Sougo was the first one to notice it, "What's wrong, Aya-chan?"

"H-Huh? Erm… Well… I… Oh! That's right, I'll slice the watermelons! Just sit there!" Ayase cracked up and hurriedly get a watermelon. She placed it upon the counter, get a knife and sliced it. Though, her hands appeared to be shaky.

"Ayase-san is kind of nervous. I wonder what happened to her." Sagaru commented.

"I don't know. Maybe, Hijikata-san did something t her like molesting her some sort of that." Sougo responded.

It made Isao and Toushiro cracked up. Isao definitely stood up from his seat, "What?! My daughter was molested by you Toushi?!"

"Like hell, I would!" Toushiro defended his self.

Isao slammed the table, "Aya-chan, why didn't you say to papa that you were assaulted?!"

Ayase was surprised by the sudden call, "P-Papa?!" And without noticing it the knife made a slit to her finger. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay, Aya-chan?!" Isao worriedly asked.

"Y-Yes, I-I am okay. A-Anyway, I'm d-done!" Ayase nervously handed the plates with the watermelon to them. She sat in a chair close to Toushiro and started to grab some while being nervous.

"Oi. Ayase." Toushiro called.

But she was too busy staring at her watermelon; anxious. Toushiro called her for the umpteenth time, "AYASE!"

"Y-Yes?! Oh, it's just you Jerkata! An-Anyway, shall we eat? Thank you for the food!" Ayase clasped her hands and together they all ate some watermelons.

Until, Ayase opened up, "Ummm."

"Y-Yes?" All of them stared at the anxious lady.

"I-I have a request for all of you.." Ayase finally spoke her feelings.

"What?"

"C-C-Could you be m-my f-family?" Ayase urged.

There is an awkward silence in the whole room. It seems that Ayase became unweary because of this.

"I-It's okay if you d-don't want—"

Isao slammed the table while silence envelopes the room. He immediately grabbed her hands and hold them tightly. Claiming an eye contact to her, his tears began to flow, "It's alright, Aya-chan! I can be your papa for the rest of my life!"

"A-Are you sure?!" Ayase asked with a blissful face.

"Yes!"

"Thank you papa." Ayase grinned at him causing them to feel awe.

"Y-Yamazaki-sama… Okita-sama…" Ayase eyed the both of them.

Yamazaki gave her the permission and Sougo just nod.

"So what's our role, Ayase-san?" Sagaru asked the blonde lady.

"Hmmm. Yamazaki-san could be my… Ah! Brother!" Ayase pointed out and continued, "As for Okita-sama, can be also my big brother! A-Are you alright with that?"

The both of them just held out a satisfaction look. Making them turn their gaze to the only one who haven't tell his answer, none other than Toushiro. Their gazes are so awkward that he felt that anytime he can melt onto his seat.

"What?!" Toushiro asked.

But the group didn't gave a reply and continued to stare at him awkwardly. He knew that he had to give his answer but he isn't into a family concept.

He sighed to this. Though, he remembered what Mizune had told him yesterday that she needs to be happy and make her feel that. He scratches his hair and retorted, "Fine then! Anyway, what's my role?"

Ayase looked above for a second, placing her fingers under her chin and thought of an idea. After a few seconds, she finally got an idea.

"A dog!"

"_Dog?"_

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the late updateeee. Anyway, school is ending and I promise that I will update more! Thank you for all the support!**


End file.
